A Nightmare On Elm Street
by mikeslikb
Summary: My take on how the remake should've been made! Tons of homage paid to the original series throughout! Written in screenplay format, 43 pages up!
1. The first 7 pages

"A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET"

BY: MIKESLIKB

BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY WES CRAVEN

"You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;"

-EDGAR ALLAN POE

FADE IN:

INT. BOILER ROOM

The scene opens with a completely black screen and the sound of heavy, nervous breathing. In the background, the light echo of a familiar rhyme is heard through the voices of children.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix..."

Soon the heavy breathing is joined by the sound of moving and maneuvering. Suddenly, in the midst of the blackness, breathing and moving, the sound of a latch being opened is heard. A dim light appears as a small circular door is opened. From out of the darkness emerges a girl - the heavy breather. As she steps out of the cylindric metal boiler, her bare foot touches the wet cement floor.

Around her, the girl looks; standing in a white nightgown. The sound of water dripping can be heard. Surrounding her are long chains, hanging from the ceiling. A fire can also be heard in the distance. She slowly moves one foot in front of the other as she turns to see where she is. In front of her is a thin staircase that leads to an upper level of what is so obviously a boiler room. The sound of blades being dragged across metal echoes three times before it gets quiet again.

The loud and sudden release of steam pressure causes the girl to jump and sends her running up the staircase.

CUT TO:

The girl stands at the top of the stairs and looks to both sides of her. In front of the staircase is more boiler room equipment. Unaware of where to go, the girl chooses to go to the left. She walks along the gated floor, looking down at the level below. Again, the sound of blades scratching metal echoes throughout. She stops to look, but then continues on.

The blonde-haired girl continues to roam the boiler room, aimlessly. When she turns the corner, she finds herself right back in front of the dark boiler she crawled out of. The door remains open and the echoing voices of the children continues.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you..."

Nervously, she looks around. Probably wondering how she wound up back there when she ran up the stairs behind her.

"Three four, better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix. Seven eight, better stay up late..."

Hearing the voices coming out of the open boiler, she looks in to the darkness.

"Nine ten... never sleep..."

FREDDY

A-GAIN!

What appears to be a clawed-hand, followed by a red and green striped shirt reaches out of the darkness. The girl screams and jumps back.

CUT TO:

INT. BEDROOM

A young boy is heard yelling.

BOY

Tina! Tina, wake up!

The blonde-haired girl known as Tina is shaken in her bed by a nine year old boy. He has blonde hair and is dressed in baseball pajamas.

Tina opens her eyes and jumps up. Breathing heavily and sweating, she looks at the boy.

BOY

You were having a nightmare.

TINA

Go-go back to bed, Mark.

Mark turns and goes back to his bed on the other side of the dark room.

Tina lays back down in her bed. She looks out the window and sees a tree; making a shadow on her wall. The shadow looking similarly to the claw-like hand that just reached toward her just a second ago.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S CAR - MORNING

Tina pulls her car up to the front of a house which address read: 1428 Elm St. She honks her horn as she looks out at the two story, green brick roof. The radio in the car is on.

"In other news, tomorrow marks the thirteenth anniversary of the first victim of the Springwood Slasher..."

Tina lowers the radio when she sees her friend, a curly-haired brunette - NANCY look out the window of her second story room. A big smile on her face, the girl waved.

NANCY

Hey, happy birthday!

TINA

Nancy, we're gonna be late!

NANCY

Hold on! I'll be right down!

Tina sits back in her seat. The radio lowered, all she can hear is the sounds of the birds. She blinks and blinks until the blinks get longer and finally her eyes are closed. Suddenly she hears the echoing of scratching metal again. She whimpers in her sleep. But this nightmare doesn't have a chance. Tina is immediately awoken by her friend, Nancy getting into the car on the passanger side.

NANCY

Hey-hey, dozin' off there.

Tina jumps up and grabs the cup of coffee she had in the cup holder of the car. She sips it. Nancy hugs her.

NANCY

So, birthday-girl - when did it become official?

TINA

Three twenty-seven a.m. I _was_ sleeping until I had the craziest nightmare.

Tina puts the gear back in drive and pulls away from 1428 Elm.

NANCY

(laughs) Nightmare?

TINA

Yeah, I woke up to my little brother shaking me.I guess he was up reading his comics all night.

NANCY

My nightmares are always something dumb like being chased by a dog. (laughs)

TINA

There were no dogs in my dream...

NANCY

So, anyway - what's it like to be seventeen?

TINA

Ha, like you won't find out in two days.

NANCY

(laughs) I know I can't wait! At least your birthday is on Friday this year...

TINA

Better than a Sunday.

NANCY

That's why we're celebrating your's tonight and mine tomorrow! Your mom's still goin' to California for the weekend, right?

TINA

Yeah, all we have to worry about is my little brother.(and Freddy!)

NANCY

Yeah, let's hope that's all it is...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPRINGWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT

Nancy and Tina pull into a parking space. The pre-class mornings always have the parking lot filled with students waiting for school to start.

As Nancy and Tina get out of the car, two people yell over.

"Happy Birthday, Tina!"

"Happy Birthday, Teen!"

Tina smiles and waves.

TINA

Hey, thanks guys!

As Nancy and Tina begin toward the building, a brown-haired young man, GLEN on his skateboard, rides up right in front of them. He smiles deviously. He is dressed like a typical skateboarder: a hat, short sleeve shirt over long, baggy pants and sneakers.

GLEN

Happy Birthday!

A startled Tina and Nancy stop quick. Tina rolls her eyes.

TINA

Glen, you jerk!

Glen and Nancy laugh.

GLEN

Hey, babe.

He kisses Nancy, then stomps on the back of his skateboard and grabs the front. He puts his arm around her waste.

TINA

Nancy, you're boyfriend's an asshole.

Tina continues on. Glen looks at Nancy.

GLEN

What's with her?

NANCY

(shrugs) She must be exhausted. She was having nightmares or something.

The two laugh and follow Tina to the entrance of the school. The scene ends with the bell ringing and a distant shot of Nancy and Glen walking into the building.

CUT TO:

INT. SPRINGWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Nancy and Tina are sitting in their English class. The room is full of students and a tall, older male teacher who wears glasses and has balding blonde hair. Nancy is sitting in the row next to Tina's, three seats behind her friend. Nancy notices Tina falling asleep at her desk.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE A FACTORY - DUSK

Tina opens her eyes, only to find herself standing in front of an old burnt down factory. The sky is dark and dreary and Tina believes herself to be all alone until she hears that familiar rhyme - from behind her.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix."

Tina turns around and sees a group of children all in white, playing hopscotch and jumprope down at the very end of the road. She begins walking toward them.

"Seven eight, better stay up late. Nine ten, never sleep again."

The sound of the scratching of metal startled Tina. She turned around to see where it was coming from. Presumeably from inside what's left of the factory.

A low tone, deep voice calls out among the on and off metal scratching.

"Tiiinaa..."

TINA

Whose there?

Tina slowly walks toward the entrance to the factory.

"Tiinaa..."

She grabs the falling off door handle and struggles to pull open the huge metal door. The scratching continues, as do the playing kids chanting Freddy's theme.

Finally getting the door open, Tina looks in only to see blackness. The same blackness in the boiler she crawled out of. The same blackness the clawed-hand came out of.

"Tina..."

TINA

Hello?

Tina looks behind her shoulder before turning to look back into the blackness.

Suddenly, the clawed-hand reaches out and grabs Tina's arm, pulling her into the dark-filled room.

FREDDY

Tina!

Tina screamed as she was ripped in.

CUT TO:

INT. SPRINGWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

The class was completely, quiet. The teacher stood quietly writing notes on the chalk board. The students were writing in their notebooks and Tina was asleep.

The next moment, the sound of a cell phone vibrating disrupted the silence of the classroom. At that moment, Tina jumped from her seat, screaming and fighting an invisible person. The teacher turns around and the students all look on in shock.

Tina drops to the floor and looks around her.

MR. ENGLUND

Tina?

Tina gets up and runs out of the classroom. Everyone's eyes glued on her.

Nancy stands up, runs over and catches the closing door behind Tina.

MR. ENGLUND

Ms. Thompson!

NANCY

Uh, yeah, Mr. Englund - I'll make sure she's okay!

Nancy runs out the door after Tina.

FADE OUT


	2. Pages 8 to 23

FADE IN:

INT. SPRINGWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - GIRL'S BATHROOM

Tina is alone in the bathroom. She is crying and looking into the mirror above one of the sinks. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She opens it to find a text message waiting for her to check. It must be the same text message that caused her phone to vibrate and wake her up from her last nightmare.

The text message is from: ROD. It reads: Happy Birthday, my love! Don't be mad at me..."

At that moment, Nancy came through the bathroom door.

NANCY

Tina, are you alright?

TINA

Uh, yeah.

Tina wiped the tears from her eyes and controlled her heavy breathing.

NANCY

What the hell happened?

TINA

I... passed out and had another bad dream. I don't know what the hell is with me today.

NANCY

That was pretty bad, Tina. What was it about? Sometimes our dreams are a reflection of what's going on in our lives.

TINA

(laughs) How do you know so much about dreams?

NANCY

Oh, Glen's into all that shit.

TINA

Ha. Well, Rod and I have been fighting a lot lately.

NANCY

What happened in the dream?

TINA

Well, this was the second one. Last night I was roaming around a... a boiler room. Today, I was in front a burnt down factory.

NANCY

Boiler room? Burnt down factory? Those do sound kinda creepy. (laughs)

TINA

Yeah, but what's strange is that... in both dreams, there's this man. He wears this... glove-like thing that has knives for fingers. In both dreams he's grabbing at me from the dark. He wears a sweater thats green and red striped. But I couldn't see his face. In this dream he pulled me into the dark with him. He was so big and strong. I was trying to fight him. It felt so real. I could feel him in my hands. When I felt his skin... it was like... rough and blistery - like he was burned.

NANCY

Ill... you could actually feel him?

TINA

Yeah. It felt... so real. I've never been so scared in my life!

NANCY

You _looked_ like you've never been so scared in your life!

TINA

And also - in both dreams, there are these children and they're singing this rhyme. It's something like "One Two..." I-I can't even remember the rest of it. Its so scary... Oh! And another thing... in both dreams, the man - he must scrape his finger-knives on the metal because it keeps happening. Even when I dozed off in the car earlier, I could hear it. SCREEEEEEEEEEEE

NANCY

That's so weird that you mention that...

TINA

Huh?

NANCY

The dreams I've had lately... I keep hearing this... distant sound of scratching - just like that!

Tina looked at Nancy with a semi-shocked look on her face.

TINA

Have you been having nightmares?

Nancy shook her head.

NANCY

No. None lately. I hear it in my normal dreams. It sounds so far away but its always seems like its getting closer.

Nancy and Tina sit for a moment of silence, staring at each other.

Just then the bell rang.

NANCY

Lunchtime! We'll get you some coffee and you can forget about this nightmare shit.

Nancy put her arm around her best friend and lead her out of the bathroom.

TINA

Maybe I'll be able to forget about it. But I doubt Mr. Englund and the rest of the English will be able to.

NANCY

Ah, forget them. It's your birthday, Tina! Tonight we're gonna be partying at your house and no one is going to remember Mr. Englund's English class. Including you!

The two girls laughed as they walked through the crowded hall of people.

CUT TO:

INT. SPRINGWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA

Nancy and Tina come walking over to an empty table in the crowded cafeteria. Just as they take their seats Glen comes skating over to the table and lands right into the seat next to Nancy.

GLEN

So Tina, I heard you had a total shit-attack in Mr. Englund's class.

Tina looks right over to Nancy.

TINA

So much for people forgetting.

GLEN

So, it's true?

NANCY

Glen! Leave her alone.

GLEN

What happened?

NANCY

Glen...

TINA

I fell asleep and had a nightmare, okay?

GLEN

(laughs) Another one? What are you stressed out or something?

TINA

Rod and I haven't been getting along lately.

GLEN

I can see why. Does he do anything, but smoke weed all day? Does he even have a job yet? He dropped out, what? Three months ago? He's been arrested how many times?

TINA

Shut the fuck up, Glen!

Tina notices the kids in the cafeteria staring at her.

NANCY

Yeah, Glen. Just stop. So is Rod coming tonight?

TINA

No. That's what we got into a fight about last night. He text me a little while ago. I haven't even responded yet.

GLEN

I honestly don't know why you're dating the guy. He's gonna kill someone someday and wind up in prison.

Tina stood up and quickly walked away, obviously in anger.

Nancy punches Glen's shoulder.

GLEN

Oww!

NANCY

Glen, you shit! It's her birthday today!

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S BACKYARD - NIGHT

Tina's birthday party has her house filled with almost everyone from music is loud and the party looks like a good time.

Tina is standing at the beer keg in her backyard filling up her cup. Nancy comes walking up behind her.

NANCY

You seem to be enjoying your birthday party.

Nancy grabs a cup and starts filling it up while Tina begins sipping her's.

TINA

Oh, I'm have a great fucking time. I've had about fifteen people ask me what happened in Mr. Englund's class today. Another fifteen were in English and want to know if I've lost it. And to top it all off, Rod is not here.

NANCY

Why'd he say he wasn't coming?

TINA

I don't know. Some bullshit story. He was doing something for his mom. Ha.

Just then, Nancy's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID.

NANCY

It's my dad.

TINA

Come find me after. I'm gonna try and get in on a game of beer pong.

Tina walked back into her house while Nancy answered her phone. She started walking away from the house and the crowd of people in the backyard.

NANCY

Hey, Dad!

DONALD

Nancy, baby - what are you up to?

NANCY

Just hanging out over at Tina's for her birthday. Are you working?

DONALD

Yeah. I'm on the night shift, tonight. I was just calling to tell you that our plans are still on for Sunday - your birthday.

NANCY

Okay, Dad!

DONALD

Think of a movie you wanted to see?

NANCY

Um.,.

DONALD

Hold on a sec, baby. Ah, Nancy I gotta go. There's been a robbery at some store. I love you, baby. Have fun!

NANCY

I love you too, Daddy. Be careful.

Nancy and her police chief father ended their phone conversation just in time for an apparently very drunk Glen to find her.

GLEN

Hey, babe!

Glen kisses Nancy rather affectionately. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and the two walk inside.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM

In the livingroom is a crowd of people surrounding a big table in the middle of the room, set up with two triangles of cups full of beer. At one end of the table are two boys and on the other is Tina.

TINA

Nancy! Come on! I need a partner.

Nancy and Glen come walking up to the table.

NANCY

No... I'm not that good at this game.

TINA

Oh, come on!

NANCY

No...

GLEN

Come on, Nance.

At that moment, Tina's little brother Mark comes into the room and walks over to his sister.

MARK

Tina. Tina.

A laughing Tina doesn't notice her brother at first, but when she finally does, her smile turns into a frown.

TINA

Mark, I told you to stay upstairs!

MARK

But...

TINA

Go!

Nancy decides to step in.

NANCY

Come on, Mark. I'll hang out with you upstairs.

Nancy looks at Tina as she walks past her and away with Mark.

GLEN

Alright, Teen. I'll be your partner.

Glen steps up to the table, standing next to Tina.

TINA

Okay, let's start this game!

Tina picks up a ping pong ball.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - MARK AND TINA'S ROOM

Upstairs in the bedroom is Nancy sitting next to Mark on his bed, reading him one of his comics. The room is dimly lit and Mark already appears to be passed out.

NANCY

"You'll never get away with this, Dr. Loomis! I'll stop you from invading people's dreams with your..."

Nancy realizes that Mark is already sleeping. She puts the comic down and realizes that the music and party is still going on downstairs. She checks the time on her cellphone and then rests her head back up against the wall and closes her eyes.

Seconds later, the sound of the scratching metal pierced Nancy's ears. She whimpered as the screeching sound got louder.

Following the scratching, a figure begins coming through the wall. As if the wall was now spandex, the figure - a man's body starts coming out above Mark's bed. He reaches for Nancy, but she begins turning and soon wakes up. She immediately looks up at the wall, feeling the presence of someone behind her. She puts her hand on the stiff wall and then looks down at a sleeping Mark.

At that moment, the bedroom door opens. In stumbles in an even drunker Glen holding a cup of beer.

NANCY

Ssshhh.

Glen whispers.

GLEN

What are ya cheatin' on me with Mark? (laughs)

Nancy smiles and gets off of the bed and walks over to Glen.

GLEN

The party's ending. Everyone's leavin',

Nancy and Glen put their arms around each other and walk out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - FRONT DOOR

Nancy and Glen walk down the stairs that lead into the fouer where the front door is. At the front door, Tina is saying goodbye to the remaining people.

"Happy birthday, T!"

Tina waves from her doorway.

TINA

Thanks! See you guys tomorrow for Nancy's birthday!

NANCY

Decided to call it a night?

Tina turns around to see Nancy and Glen reach the bottom of the steps.

TINA

I'm fucking exhausted. How's Mark?

NANCY

Out cold.

Tina goes to close the front door when someone grabs her arm, abruptly from outside.

TINA

(screams)

She turns around to see her boyfriend, Rod standing there. Rod has very dark features and is quite tall and thin. Under his black, short sleeve shirt a tattoo of[insert reference from original film] can be seen on his right arm.

ROD

Hey - it's just me!

TINA

Rod! You scared the shit out of me!

ROD

Surprise!

GLEN

Aw, he came to make up...

Tina stands at the doorway with her arms folded, blocking Rod's way into the house.

TINA

Thought you said you weren't coming? That you had to do something for your mom...

ROD

I did. And it's done. Now I'm here to hang with my baby for her birthday.

Rod steps toward her and wraps his arms around Tina's waste. He then nods to Nancy and Glen.

ROD

What's up, guys?

NANCY

Hey, Rod.

GLEN

RODDIE!

TINA

It's a quarter to One, Rod. It's past my birthday...

ROD

That's why I didn't show up empty handed.

Rod pulls out a gold heart necklace from his pocket and holds it up in front of Tina.

ROD

Happy Birthday, Teen.

Tina smiles excitedly and kisses and hugs Rod. Nancy and Glen just stand there and look on.

ROD

Turn around.

Tina hands Rod the necklace and turns around. Rod clips it on and Tina turns back around and kisses him. Rod then picks her up in his arms and starts walking up the upstairs.

TINA

Rod!

Nancy and Glen look at each other and then proceed out the door.

NANCY

Bye, you guys!

TINA

Nancy!

Rod stops on the third step up. Nancy and Glen stop and turn around.

TINA

Nancy, please don't leave me here with this lunatic! (laughs) Please, Nancy?

Rod laughs and covers her mouth and continues up the stairs.

Nancy and Glen look at each other and continue back in. As soon as they get in and close the door, Glen puts Nancy up against it and starts kissing her neck.

NANCY

Glen...

Nancy doesn't really resist and Glen doesn't really stop.

NANCY

Come on, Glen. You're drunk. And this is Tina's house...

Glen stops frustratedly.

GLEN

Fine...

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM

The house is completely dark and still a mess from the party. Glen is spooning Nancy on the couch. The beer pong table is in front of them.

Glen is snoring and Nancy's eyes are open.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HER MOTHER'S ROOM

Tina and Rod are both naked under the covers of her mother's bed. The room is dark and they are both awake. She lays in his arms.

TINA

(yawns) I'm so glad you showed up.

Tina holds the heart pendant in her hand and looks at it.

ROD

Ha. Me too. No more fights?

TINA

No more fights.

ROD

Good, than maybe I can sleep through the night for a change.

Rod pulls out a joint and lights it and begins smoking it.

TINA

You haven't been sleeping well?

ROD

I'll put it to you this way: I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in months.

TINA

Why not?

Rod passes the joint to her.

ROD

Ah, you know - insomnia, nightmares and shit.

TINA

You've been having nightmares?

ROD

Guys can have nightmares, too ya know.

Rod takes the joint back from her. He takes a pull.

ROD

This should put us right out! (laughs)

Rod takes another pull and then puts the joint out in an ashtray at the side of Tina's mother's bed. He then rolls back over and cuddles and kisses Tina.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM

A close up of Nancy's face shows her eyes closed. The sound of that oh-so-familiar rhyme can be heard lightly in the room.

Nancy opens her eyes and sits up.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, better lock your door..."

Nancy looks over at a sleeping Glen behind her. She pulls the blankets off of her and walks over to the window. Outside of Tina's house, in the midst of the darkness are children, dressed in all white and playing hopscotch and jumprope.

"Five six, grab your crucifix..."

Nancy walks over to the front door and opens it. She looks out and watches the children at play.

"Seven eight, better stay up late. Nine ten, never sleep again..."

CUT TO:

INT. THE BOILER ROOM

Tina finds herself walking through the boiler room again. She's naked and all alone and on the same path she walked in her last boiler room dream. Again, she hears her name being called.

"Tiinaa..."

Immediately Tina realizes that this is another nightmare.

TINA

Oh, god... ROD! Rod, wake me up! Please, wake me up!

The scene cuts with the scratching again.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HER MOTHER'S BEDROOM

Tina and Rod are both asleep. They are no longer cuddling and are turned away from each other.

Tina is whimpering a little and even lightly moaning. Not enough to wake Rod from his sleep.

CUT TO:

INT. BOILER ROOM

The scratching continues. Tina walks slowly down a path in between boiler machinery. Again, she can hear the distant sound of fire and of water dripping.

FREDDY

Ti-na!

At the end of the path out pops FREDDY KRUEGER. He stands there with his red and green striped sweater, charcoal fedora and, of course, his sharp, bladed glove. The darkness of the boiler room shadows most of his face and body. But Tina can clearly see him standing there - staring at her.

TINA

Who the hell are you?

Freddy says nothing but scratches his finger-blades against the surface of the metal. His evil, deep laugh echoes toward Tina.

TINA

Oh, god!

Freddy swings his arm over and flips his gloved hand, the blades out and pointing up.

FREDDY

_This_ is God!

Freddy immediately starts running toward Tina. Her jaw drops and she instinctly turns to run away from him. She screams as Freddy runs like a maniac behind her.

As Tina runs in the other direction, the path appears to be getting longer and the space in between her and Freddy gets shorter.

Tina, in the midst of her running and screaming looks behind her to see that no one is there. She stops and turns around, looking down the empty path. She breathes heavily. All that can be heard again is the fire and the dripping water.

When Tina turns around again, Freddy is standing there.

TINA

(screams)

Freddy grabs her by her throat and lifts her into the air. Tina is kicking and screaming the entire time.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HER MOTHER'S BEDROOM

Tina screams out in the bed, waking Rod up next to her.

ROD

Tina?

Tina's body lifts off the bed. Her body moves upright, her feet hovering above the bed.

Rod immediately jumps out of the bed and looks at her.

ROD

Tina!

CUT TO:

INT. BOILER ROOM

Freddy pulls back his hand.

TINA

Rod!

Freddy then jerks his arm forward, putting his blades into Tina's upper chest and then dragging them down, ripping open her front torso.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HER MOTHER'S BEDROOM

Rod watches as Tina's torso is sliced open by an invisible force. Tina gags as blood pours from her mouth and her body onto the bed.

ROD

Tina!

Rod reaches out to her.

Tina's body is then flung at Rod. She hits him and knocks him on the floor as her body lands in the corner behind him. Rod looks up to see Tina's body being dragged up the wall and to the ceiling.

Tina calls out in her last few breaths.

TINA

Rooooood!

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM

At the sound of Tina calling out to Rod, Glen and Nancy are woken up. They jump up and look at each other.

ROD

Tina!

They hear him calling her name from downstairs. The two jump off of the couch and go to run upstairs.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - FOUER

Glen is running in front of Nancy. He runs right past the front door - which is _open_ all the way and runs up the stairs. As Nancy comes running behind him, she sees the door and stops for a second.

Nancy glances out the door and doesn't see the children she just saw in her dream. She shuts the door and runs up the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HER MOTHER'S BEDROOM

Rod watches as Tina is dragged across the ceiling and then back over the bed. A trail of blood stains the walls and ceiling. She calls out once more.

TINA

Roood!

Her body then drops to the bed where her blood splashes across the room.

ROD

Tina!

FADE OUT:


	3. Pages 24 to 32

**A/N: I appreciate all of the positive feedback I've been getting. Getting reviews for hard work, whether its good or bad, is the biggest motivator for me to write. I'm slowly catching up with myself in terms of how much I have written vs. how much I have posted so I'm spreading it out.**

**Also, I've been working on the screenplay for the sequel which is to be a DIRECT sequel to my remake. Not a remake of the original sequel, although I will be paying lots of homage just like with this one.**

**Anyway, keep reading AND reviewing!**

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - HALLWAY/HER MOTHER'S BEDROOM

Nancy comes running down the hall to see Mark standing behind Glen who is trying to break down the door to the bedroom.

GLEN

Stay back, Mark!

Nancy grabs Mark and pulls him toward her. The screaming has stopped.

Finally, Glen breaks open the door. He almost falls into the blood covered room. Tina lays dead, covered in blood on the bed. The bedroom window is open and Rod is gone.

Mark lunges forward to go to the room, but Nancy stops him.

Glen's face has a look of shock. He says nothing, but steps back, pulling the door closed.

MARK

Tina!

Nancy holds Mark back.

NANCY

Mark...

GLEN

Mark - go call the police!

MARK

What about Tina?

NANCY

Go Mark! Go!

Mark runs back down the hall.

Nancy immediately runs past Glen to the bedroom door. Glen grabs her arm, but she opens the door and looks in. A stunned Nancy's face becomes emotionless and she says nothing as she looks at the bloody, unrecognizable body of her best friend.

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S HOUSE - THE KITCHEN/LIVINGROOM - MORNING

A woman stands in the kitchen. She is wearing pajamas and lighting a cigarette that she holds in her lips. On the counter in front of her is a bottle of what appears to be vodka and an empty glass. Once the cigarette is lit, she pours herself a glass.

The television can be heard in the other room.

VOICE(O.C.)

In the early hours of the morning, police were called to 8421 Talalay, right off of Elm Street, where the body of seventeen year old Christina Gray was discovered.

The woman walks into the livingroom, glass and cigarette in her hands.

VOICE(O.C.)

Gray's body was found by her two friends, brutally murdered. Apparently, it was Gray's birthday and she was having a party at her home. Police have said that Gray's mother was out of town and Gray was watching her little brother who was also present when her body was found.

The television comes to a shot of Tina's body, all bloody in a plastic body bag being wheeled out of the house.

The woman, obviously disturbed by the image turns her head away and then takes a gulp of her drink.

VOICE(O.C.)

Police are now actively searching for Gray's boyfriend, seventeen year old, Roderick Lane. Lane alledgedly, was present at the time of the murder and could not be found after the body was discovered and police were called. Lane is also said to be a suspect in the robbery of Zane's Jewelers on Corchran Avenue yesterday night...

She walks away from the television and walks over to the staircase leading up to the second floor and just looks up it.

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S HOUSE - HER BEDROOM

Nancy lay in her bed. Her eyes are puffy from the crying she has been doing since last night.

She reaches over to the nightstand next to her bed. She grabs a tissue from the tissue-box on it. As she does this, she looks at the picture that sits next to the box on the nightstand. The picture is of her and Tina smiling with their arms wrapped around each other.

Nancy looks at it for a second and then puts the picture down on its face.

Her attention is then grabbed by the vibrating of her cell phone that also sits on the table. Nancy grabs it and looks it. She is being called by an unknown number. Nancy watches it ring and then stop. Her phone then goes to a message saying: 23 MISSED CALLS. Nancy presses the OK button and it reveals a list of names with a red "X" next to them. The most recent call with an "X" next to it is the unknown number.

At that moment, Nancy's phone began vibrating again with a message popping up, reading: NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: 917 555-1984 - the same unknown caller. Nancy opened the message which read: "Nancy, its JESSE - Rod's brother. We have to talk!"

Just then, Nancy's bedroom door was knocked on.

MARGE

Nancy...?

Nancy closed her phone as her mother came walking through the door.

MARGE

Nancy - baby, how are ya feeling?

Nancy rubbed her eyes as Marge came and sat next to her on the bed.

MARGE

Did you sleep at all?

Nancy shook her head and looked down at the cell phone in her hands. Marge played with Nancy's hair.

MARGE

It's gonna be rough for a little while. But soon you'll be able to get past this. How about some sleeping pills? Would you like that? Some rest - a break from all of this? Huh?

Nancy thought for a second before she nodded her head. Marge smiled and stood and left the room. Again, Nancy's phone vibrated.

It was a text message. She opened it and again, it was a text message from Jesse. This one read: "Pls Nancy! My bro's life depends on it!"

Nancy presses the REPLY button and writes back: "Where and when?" She quickly closed her phone as Marge re-enters the room with a glass of water and sleeping pills in her hand.

She gives the pills to Nancy who takes them with the water. Marge kisses Nancy's head.

MARGE

Just get some rest, Baby.

Nancy nods as she lays down and her mother pulls the covers over her.

Marge closes the blinds and shuts off the light before she leaves the room.

Nancy pulls her phone out from under the covers as it vibrates again. Another text message from Jesse: "10 - high school parking lot."

Nancy replies, assumingly an "okay." She then puts the phone down on the nightstand and lays back, looking up. The camera zooms in on her face, showing the light bags under her eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT/POWER PLANT - NIGHT

Nancy comes walking up the block by herself. The streets are empty.

She turns the corner to the school parking lot only to see the children dressed in white. Again, they're playing jumprope and hopscotch and chanting their rhyme:

VOICE(O.C.)

One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix...

Nancy stood, almost stunned. She just watched them for a few seconds before taking a few steps toward the seemingly glowing children.

"Seven eight, better stay up late. Nine ten, never sleep again..."

Nancy stops when she hears what sounds like Tina's voice calling her name from behind. Nancy turns quickly and faces the old abandoned power plant - the same Tina dreamed about during English class.

VOICE(O.C.)

Nancy...

Nancy just catches a glimpse of someone walking through a heavy metal door. It slams shut.

Nancy starts walking toward the power plant. As she does, the sound of Freddy's scratching can be heard.

Nancy makes it to the door. The scratching sounds again. She slowly reaches for the broken handle.

VOICE(O.C.)

Nancy...

She opens the door to the black room where the scratching gets the loudest.

At that moment, Nancy wakes up...

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nancy opens her eyes to a dark room, her phone vibrating on the surface of her nightstand. She groggily grabs the phone and turns off the sound, stopping the alarm from going off. Nancy pulls the covers off of her and gets out of bed.

EXT. THE STREET - AROUND 10 PM

Nancy walks into the empty parking lot, looking around to see if she can spot Jesse anywhere. Big orange street lights illuminate the parking lot.

Nancy pulls out her phone and sees three missed calls from her mother. She goes to call Jesse, but spots the silhouette of a man disappear behind a bank of trees and bushes.

NANCY

Jesse?

Suddenly she hears her name being called from behind her.

JESSE

Psst! Nancy! Psst!

Nancy turns around quickly and sees the young teen standing against a tree behind a huge bush. Nancy looks back over to where she saw the silhouette of the man in the opposite direction, but sees nothing. She turns back and speed walks over to Jesse.

JESSE

We gotta keep a low profile. Just in case we're being watched.

NANCY

I'm pretty sure we _are_ being watched.

Nancy looked back at the bank of trees again - still no one in sight.

JESSE

Then we have to be extra careful. We can't lead them to Rod.

Jesse looks around suspiciously.

NANCY

Where is he?

Jesse looks Nancy in the eyes.

JESSE

I'll tell you, Nancy. But you gotta swear you won't tell your father! I mean really swear!

Nancy says nothing, but before she even has a chance to answer, Jesse starts again.

JESSE

Rod didn't kill Tina!

NANCY

Then who did?

JESSE

I don't know. I don't know, but I believe my brother - I have to! And for some crazy reason, he thinks you will too.

Nancy looks down shamefully, knowing she doesn't believe him, but feels like she should.

JESSE

Nancy - if anyone can prove my brother's innocence, it's you! You were there when it happened and you're the Chief of Police's daughter! You gotta help him, Nancy. Rod needs you. Promise you won't tell anyone where he is!

NANCY

...I promise.

JESSE

I can't believe I'm telling a cop's daughter where my brother is.

Jesse shakes his head out of stress and frustration.

EXT. NANCY'S HOUSE - MIDNIGHT

Nancy comes walking up her empty street - Elm Street. She reaches her house and notices her father SPRINGWOOD POLICE squat car sitting in the driveway. Nancy scoffs, realizing what she's about to walk into.

INT. NANCY'S HOUSE - FOYER/LIVINGROOM

Nancy comes walking through the front door, ready to take on her parents.

The sound of the door shutting sets them off and Nancy walks into the livingroom to see her father, Chief of Police DONALD THOMPSON standing from his seat on the couch. Her mother standing by the fireplace, smoking a cigarette.

MARGE

Nancy!

DONALD

Where the hell have you been?

NANCY

I went for a walk.

DONALD

And you don't tell your mother? You leave the house to walk the streets with a lunatic deliquent like Rod Lane at large!

NANCY

Rod is not a lunatic, Dad!

Nancy turns around and walks toward the stairs.

Donald comes charging over and grabs Nancy's arm.

Marge comes walking over.

DONALD

What the hell were you doing at the school with his brother? Did you see Lane?

NANCY

What? No!

Nancy tries to pull away, but Donald pulls her back.

DONALD

If you know where he is, you better tell me, Nancy!

Nancy pulls her arm from her father's grip and starts running up the stairs to her room.

NANCY

You're gonna wind up in prison, Nancy!

Nancy's door slams shut.

MARGE

Are you accusing her of having something to do with Tina's murder?

Donald walks back into the livingroom.

MARGE

Donald!

DONALD

I don't know, Marge! What the hell was she doing meeting with Rod Lane's brother?

MARGE

She said she wasn't meeting him! How could you believe she had _anything_ to do with her best friend's death!

DONALD

She was there, Marge! And now she's meeting with the _wanted_ primary suspect's brother!

He grabs his jacket and puts it on.

MARGE

And that means she's an accomplice?

DONALD

I hope not.

He walks to the door and leaves, Marge watching him go. She walks over to the door, locks it and then looks up the stairs.

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM/GLEN'S BEDROOM

Nancy lays on her bed on her stomach with her cell phone in hand up to her face.

NANCY

Come on, Glen - answer your phone!

As the phone rings, she stands up and looks out her bedroom window at Glen's house across the street.

Glen finally answers.

Glen lay on his bed, headphones hanging around his neck.

GLEN

Hey, baby.

NANCY

Hey. Come to your window, you stand a million miles away.

Glen reluctantly stands and drags himself over to his window, separating the closed curtains with his free hand.

Cue sensitive music.

The two look at each other and smile.

GLEN

Hey, it's after midnight - happy birthday!

NANCY

Thanks...

GLEN

Guess it can't be such a happy birthday, huh?

NANCY

Ha. No kidding.

There's a moment that Nancy and Glen say nothing, but gaze at each other from across the street.


	4. Pages 33 to 44

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Lots happened to me this year, getting hit by a car being one of them. Got a lot of work to do, but I thought these next 11 pages would be a treat. Read and REVIEW!**

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nancy's eyes open in her dark room. Her body covered by her big comforter.

She hears the sound of her name being called out in a feminine dragged out tone. The voice was faint; from outside the room.

UNRECOGNIZABLE VOICE

(V/O)

Nancy...

Nancy immediately sits up and looks at her bedroom door. She pulls the covers off of her and goes over to the door, slowly opening it and peeking out. She opens the door wider and walks out into the hallway.

Nancy hears her name again. She looks down the stairs and just sees the silhouette of someone leave her frame of view.

The front door opens.

NANCY

Mom?

Nancy slowly proceeds down the stairs. When she gets far enough down, she can see the bottom half of the door swing closed.

Again she hears her name called.

Nancy makes it to the bottom and goes over to the door, opening the door and running out.

Nancy finds herself running right in a dimly lit boiler room. She looks around and then looks back at her house - only it's no longer there!

In place of where Nancy's house was, just a second ago, is a door leading to another part of the boiler room. A staircase through the door similarly positioned to the way her house is.

The metal scratching echoes behind Nancy and she quickly turns around.

NANCY

Hello?

Nancy's name is called again. She continues walking forward in the direction of the voice.

NANCY

Whose there?

Nancy slowly continues to the end of the path and turns the corner behind a large boiler.

It's another long path, with Freddy's silhouette at the very end.

NANCY

Who are you?

Freddy says nothing, but laughs. He then starts slowly walking toward Nancy, scratching the metal walls with his bladed glove, revealing to Nancy the source of the reoccurring noise she's heard in her dreams.

Nancy watches him for a second, paralyzed with confusion, anxiety and curiosity.

He comes closer and Nancy can see more detail to him - especially his burned skin which Tina described to her.

Nancy shutters back and then starts running back down the path she came. Freddy's laughter sounds out.

Nancy runs through the door at the end of the path and up the staircase. As she starts up the stairs, she looks up to see Freddy waiting at the top.

Nancy screams and quickly turns around. Losing her footing, Nancy falls and just misses the quick swiping of Freddy's glove toward her face. Nancy falls down the stairs, but quickly pulls herself up.

Looking up the stairs, Nancy sees Freddy stepping down. She stands and begins running away.

She runs through the boiler room, looking back to see where Freddy is.

After running considerably far away, Nancy realizes that Freddy is no longer tailing her. She stops and looks around.

Nancy is standing in the exact same spot as the opening scene. Right behind Nancy is the open cyndrillic boiler that Tina crawled out of.

Nancy can hear the sound of water dripping near by. She notices the stairs right in front of her and slowly goes toward them.

She then hears the rhyme:

UNKNOWN CHILDREN

(V/O)

One two, Freddy's coming for you; Three four, better lock your door; Five six, grab your crucifix;

Echoing from behind her, Nancy stops and turns around. She walks toward the boiler to where the sound of childrens' voices are coming from.

UNKNOWN CHILDREN

(V/O)

Seven eight, better stay up late; Nine ten, never sleep...

Nancy looks into the dark.

FREDDY

A-GAIN!

Nancy screams as Freddy reaches out from the dark and rips Nancy into the pipe-like boiler, the circular door slamming shut behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BOILER

In the blackness, Nancy wrestles around with Freddy who laughs, sadistically the entire time.

NANCY

No! No!

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nancy lay in her bed in her dark room, whimpering and yelling in her sleep.

NANCY

No! No!

Nancy's mother comes running into her room, turning on the light switch. Her hair is all frizzy and her walking is nothing short of sloppy.

MARGE

Nancy!

She rushes over to Nancy's side and starts shaking her awake.

MARGE

Nancy, wake up! Wake up!

Marge successfully shakes Nancy out of her nightmare.

Nancy wakes up screaming and whaling. Marge shakes her again to calm her down.

Breathing heavily, Nancy finally calms, realizing that she is out of the nightmare and awake again.

MARGE

Oh my god! Nancy, your arm!

Nancy looks down at left arm. Right in the middle are four deep scratches, lightly bleeding.

Nancy looks at her mother in shock, saying nothing.

Marge grabs a nearby towel and wraps around Nancy's wound.

MARGE

Hold on, baby!

Marge speeds out of Nancy's room, presumably to the bathroom.

Nancy reaches over to her nightstand and grabs the framed photo of her and Tina and just looks at it. The camera zooms in on Tina's face.

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING

Marge stands in the kitchen smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone.

MARGE

It's really hitting her hard. She's even having nightmares.

Nancy comes down the stairs wearing her pajamas. Hearing her mother on the phone in the kitchen, she slowly approaches.

MARGE

Last night, I ran into the room to her screaming in her sleep. When I woke her up, she had scratched her arm. No, it was bleeding and everything! I don't know. This is a lot for her to handle at her age.

Nancy comes into the kitchen and walks immediately over to the coffee pot and pulls out a mug from the cabinet above.

MARGE

I gotta go, Heather. I'll call you later.

Marge hangs up the phone and looks over at Nancy who is downing a cup of black coffee.

MARGE

Happy birthday, baby!

Marge walks over to Nancy and wraps her arms around her. Nancy does not hug her back, but continues to sip the coffee. Marge realizes this and walks over to her cup sitting on the other side of the counter.

MARGE

I thought you hated coffee?

Nancy doesn't respond.

MARGE

Anyway, I got your gift right here.

She opens one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out a small rectangular box with red and green striped wrapping paper. She walks back over and hands it to Nancy who is taking her last sip.

MARGE

Here you go, baby.

Nancy turns to look at the gift and reacts with shock and nervousness upon seeing the wrapping paper.

MARGE

Nancy, what's wrong?

Nancy looks at it for a second and slowly reaches for it. She rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box to find a bracelet.

Marge stands there with a sad smile on her face.

MARGE

Do you like it?

Nancy nods.

NANCY

Yes, Mom. Thank you.

Marge hugs and kisses Nancy's head.

MARGE

Things will get better, Nancy. You'll see. You're father said he would call you later. With everything going on, it's best that you just stay home and rest.

Nancy nods and goes to refill her mug with coffee.

Marge watches her take a sip of her coffee and then go back upstairs to her room.

Marge drags her cigarette.

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM

Nancy walks into her room, shutting the door behind her. She walks over to her desk where her cell phone is resting. Nancy puts the coffee mug down and picks up her phone.

She reads a text message from Glen: "Happy b-day, baby. Coming over after work."

Nancy musters up a brief smile before she reads the next text message. This one from Jesse: "See him?"

Nancy texts him back: "Not yet. Shortly."

Nancy puts her phone back down and quickly glances out the window. As she reaches for her coffee, she does a double take.

Out her bedroom window Nancy can see a squad car parked on the other side of the street, just sitting there with slightly tinted windows.

Nancy grabbed her coffee mug with one hand and closed her window blinds with the other.

She starts downing the rest of the coffee when Marge knocks and walks in at the same moment.

MARGE

Nancy?

NANCY

What?

MARGE

I started a hot bath for you.

NANCY

Uh, I was just gonna take a shower.

MARGE

A bath'll be good for you, Nancy. It'll relax you. Come on. I'll whip up some breakfest and it'll be done when you get out. We can eat together. Alright?

Marge put her hand through Nancy's hair and then turns and walks out.

Nancy divides two sets of shades and looks out her window to see the squad car still sitting in front.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BATHROOM

Nancy walks into the bathroom, takes off her clothes and then steps into the steaming bath slowly. As soon as she gets in, she pulls the rag blocking the drain and turns on the shower. The bath water belches as it is sucked down the drain. Nancy closes the shower doors and places the rag over the top of the water spout.

She begins washing, the bath water lowering below her knees. The rag slips over the side of the water spout and falls right back into the tub.

As Nancy rinses her hair, she starts having flashbacks of walking into the room to see Tina, covered in blood and laying on a blood-soaked mattress. The surrounding walls with blood spatter across them.

Nancy starts crying and breaks down in the shower. She doesn't realize the drain is clogged and the water is starting to fill the tub again.

Nancy puts her hand up against the wall of the shower and holds herself up as she weeps.

Out of the knee high water comes Freddy's gloved hand. He grabs her leg and pulls it forward, causing Nancy to fall back.

Nancy falls back into the water, going deep under the surface as if the floor of the bath tub fell out.

Underwater, Nancy frantically tries to pull herself back up toward the light. In the darkness below her she can hear Freddy's evil laughter as he pulls at her.

Nancy is able to pull herself from Freddy's grip and swims up to the surface.

She reaches the top and takes a deep breath before she is ripped back under.

Nancy kicks and swims as hard as she can, pulling herself free again and swimming toward the luminated surface.

Just as she reaches the top again, the scene flashes.

MARGE

Nancy!

Marge shakes Nancy who is laying in the bath water with the shower still running. Nancy immediately wakes up. She jumps up and pulls her face from beneath the water, taking a very deep breath.

In the right corner of Nancy's forehead is a fresh bruise beneath her hairline.

Marge grabs Nancy's head and takes a look at it.

MARGE

You fell and hit your head?

Nancy sits there breathing heavily. Marge wraps her arms around her wet daughter.

MARGE

Oh thank god! You know how many people get killed like that a year?

CUT TO:

INT. NANCY'S BEDROOM

Nancy calmly walks back into her bedroom wearing only a towel. She immediately walks over to her window and peaks through the shades again. The squad car remains.

Nancy's mother comes walking in.

MARGE

Are you alright?

NANCY

Yes, Mom. You asked me that three times since I got out of the tub. I'm fine!

MARGE

...Well, I burnt breakfest. But I'm gonna whip us up something right now. I'll call you down in a bit.

Nancy doesn't say anything. She just brushes her wet hair in the mirror.

Marge watches her for a second before leaving and closing the door behind her.

As soon as her mother leaves, Nancy quickly dresses. She puts on her slip on shoes and the goes out her bedroom door.

CUT TO:

INT. MARGE'S BEDROOM

Nancy comes walking into her mother's room. There is a full-size bed in the center of the room surrounded by two bureaus and a wall of windows on one side.

Nancy walks over to one of the windows, opens it and climbs out onto the roof on the side of the house.

She closes the window behind her.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDE ALLEY OF NANCY'S HOUSE/BACKYARD - DAY

Nancy hangs her body from the roof and drops down to the cement ground on the side of her house.

She creaps toward the camera, toward the back of the house.

She peaks up and looks through a window to see her mother in the kitchen. Marge is standing over the stove with a cigarette lit in an ashtray on the counter. In her mother's hand is a clear bottle of vodka which she takes a chug of.

Nancy continues on into the backyard.

Nancy runs over to a tall wooden fence to which she immediately climbs over and jumps into the yard of the house behind her's.

Nancy takes off, having alluded her mother and the police.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ABANDONED FACTORY - DAY

Nancy happens upon Rod's hideout - the same abandoned factory from her dream last night and Tina's dream at school.

She walks up to it slowly and cautiously. Coming up to the door, Nancy pauses, recognizing it with fear. Nancy goes to the door and knocks three times and then two times twice. A moment passes before the large metal door swings open, frightening Nancy. She turns to see Rod standing there. He pulls her in, before looking out for any spies.

ROD

Hurry up in!

He quickly swings the door closed. Nancy stands behind him, clearly tense and very uncomfortable - fear in her face. She could be with a dangerous murderer at the moment. Rod turned to her, breaking down into tears.

ROD

Nancy, thank you so much for coming!

He steps toward her for a hug, causing Nancy to jump back. Rod stops.

ROD

Nancy, I didn't kill her! You got to believe me!

Nancy shook her head, tears filling her heavy eyes.

NANCY

I'm sorry, Rod. I just...

ROD

Nancy, please! I need your help! Please!

NANCY

What do you want me to do?

ROD

You got to convince your father that it wasn't me.

NANCY

How Rod? You ran! You made yourself look guilty. How can anyone believe you didn't do it? The door was locked from your side!

Rod paced back and forth, shaking his head as if he were going crazy.

ROD

I was scared, Nancy. I robbed a jewelery store that night... but I swear, that was the only crime I committed that night!

NANCY

That's where you got the necklace... for Tina. My dad already knows it was you. And you look even guiltier by being the prime suspect in that case too!

He stops before Nancy, covers his eyes as he cries, shaking his head.

ROD

I didn't do it! I loved her! Please, Nancy...

Nancy walks over to him and hugs him, desperately wanting to believe her grieving friend.


End file.
